Dulces Sueños y Buenos Deseos
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Ponte cómodo, sírvete algún bocado y cuando estés listo presta atención, porque te vengo a contar un dulce cuento de Navidad." –Para mí querido Amigo Secreto con amor.–


**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de _Naruto _aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia participa del Topic _Amigo Secreto_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Leyenda.**

Narración. – Tercera persona. Testigo invisible.

–Diálogos–

_**"**__**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos y/o Sueños_

**Especificaciones.**

Resumen. – _"Ponte cómodo, sírvete algún bocado y cuando estés listo presta atención, porque te vengo a contar un dulce cuento de Navidad. –Para mí querido Amigo Secreto con amor.–"_

Rating. – K

Género. – Family, Slice of Life.

Capítulos. – Único. One-Shot.

Universo Ninja

**Advertencia.**

La historia está ambientada en los años previos a la graduación de Naruto como Gennin, es decir, sus primeros años en la Academia Ninja.

**Notas del Autor.**

**¡Feliz navidad querida Eri!** Espero la pases genial en estas fiestas y que mi pequeño regalo te guste, porque sí, yo soy tu Amigo Secreto… ¡sorpresa! Ojalá lo ames y sea un buen regalo, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti.

Y a todos los lectores que le han dado click a la historia… ¡Felices fiestas y maravillosos deseos! Espero de todo corazón que disfruten de la lectura, tanto como yo disfrute al crearla.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Dulces Sueños y Buenos Deseos**_

**.**

_"__El recuerdo, como una vela, brilla más en Navidad"_

_Charles Dickens_

**.**

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol ocultaba su luz y dejaba paso al colorido luminario que adornaba tanto calles como casas en aquella aldea oculta entre el follaje del bosque, donde todos reían felices y en completa paz.

Corriendo apresurado estaba un niño, con inmensas capas de tierra cubriéndolo desde los pies hasta la puntas de su rebelde cabello. Iba con prisa y una enorme sonrisa en su cara, después de todo un día jugando con otros niños en el parque.

Pasaba entre las personas que paseaban, las que se detenían a charlar, los que comían, los que hacían las últimas compras, a todos, el niño los pasaba como un rayo veloz.

La música, los buenos deseos, el colorido. Todo anunciaba que era el día de Navidad. De que era una maravillosa Navidad.

Hacía un poco de frío, pero no nevaba, eso nunca pasaba pero los vientos juguetones eran suficientes para querer cubrirse con una bufanda, o fundirse en un caluroso abrazo.

Con sus cortos pies, subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban al comprimido departamento en el centro de la aldea. Desde fuera las ventanas se veían iluminadas, luciendo hermosos adornos que habían sido colocados con cariño y dedicación.

Saltando sin poder contener su emoción, al compás del bombeo de su pequeño corazón, tocó la puerta repetidas veces, con sus nudillos.

–enseguida voy…– respondió una dulce voz desde el interior, y segundos después la puerta se abría frente al niño

–¡ya llegué Oka-chan~ttebayo!– gritó el niño lanzándose ciegamente a los brazos de su madre quién sorprendida rió de su pequeño

–ya lo veo, pero te hace falta un buen baño…– dijo cargándolo al interior y cerrando la puerta con su pie.

La sala estaba impecable, repleta de adornos con el imponente árbol como el centro de atención de todos los ojos. Desde la cocina la nariz del niño pudo olfatear el suave aroma de su plato favorito, que se le hizo agua a la boca.

Sus ojos azul como zafiros miraban los montones de cajas apiladas al pie del árbol, todas con preciosos listones y brillantes papeles, y cerca de allí, en la mesa baja con un cálido kotatsu*, una bandeja colmada de deliciosos hombrecitos de jengibre.

–ni lo pienses, primero un baño y luego los regalos…– dijo la mujer adivinando las intenciones de su adorado niño

–¿¡eh!?¡Pero no quiero~ttebayo!– se quejó el niño, protestando mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho

–haz lo que tu madre dice hijo…– se unió otra voz, apareciendo desde la cocina, con un delantal al cuello

–¡pero papá!– dijo el niño indignado que su padre le traicionara de tal forma

–¡ni una palabra más, a la ducha!– su madre lo llevó hasta su habitación y allí lo depositó en el suelo, dándole unas leves palmaditas en dirección al baño

Frunciendo los labios en un puchero el niño no dijo nada más y a darse un baño se puso. Se limpió sus brazos y piernas, tras las orejas y en el interior de su ombligo, dentro de los dedos de sus pies, y por toda la cara.

Perfumado y luciendo impecable, se colocó la ropa que su madre le había dejado en la cama. Unas pijamas nuevas, de color naranja, su favorito. La tela era suave y abrigada.

Sonriendo, salió disparado de la habitación y allí sentados en el kotatsu lo esperaban sus padres con humeantes tazones de ramen.

Después de eso, risas y cantos se resonaron con inusitada alegría en el pequeño departamento, mientras la noche de Navidad avanzaba pacíficamente.

El niño se sentía el más feliz del mundo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce sus manos tomaron las cajas con emoción contenida y los papeles junto a listones salieron volando por todas partes, en un huracán de colores.

Con cada regalo una nueva mueca de sorpresa, un baile de victoria, una risa y un enorme abrazo familiar. El niño sólo podía pensar en la cara de sus compañeros cuando volviera a la Academia con el nuevo equipo ninja que había recibido.

Ahora no había duda alguna de que derrotaría a su archi-enemigo con cara malhumorada.

La radio comenzó una balada lenta, un villancico que todos sabían a la perfección, sus padres danzaron con su niño al medio, inmensamente felices en esa noche.

–¡mamá, papá los quiero mucho~ttebayo!– dijo el niño y un bostezo escapó de su boca, de esos que parecen se comerán al mundo

–y nosotros a ti…–

Sus padres sonrieron, le acariciaron los cabellos y así lentamente, sumergido por el vaivén el niño cayó en un profundo sueño.

Y es aquí que les debo contar a ustedes, queridos espectadores que todo esto ha sido nada más que un sueño, el más profundo y ansiado deseo del niño de brillantes ojos azules.

Porque en el centro de aquella festiva aldea oculta entre los bosques, en el pequeño apartamento, sin adornos en las ventanas y las luces apagadas, dormitaba el niño.

Las sabanas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, un par de pijamas azules con un simpático gorro de animal, le daba abrigo en la noche fría.

Y en su rostro, perfectamente tallada, dividiendo sus facciones por la mitad, la más grande sonrisa que jamás haya existido en el mundo.

Porque lo que más deseaba aquel pequeño corazón, era el amor de una familia.

Con cada llegada de Nochebuena, el deseo volvía a florecer y el sueño se volvía a manifestar. Y la misma sonrisa ilusionada volvía a brillar en el rostro del niño que jamás había visto a sus padres.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que cada noche sin falta, cuando el reloj daba las doce, a su lado dos figuras que ya no podían ser tangibles en este mundo, le iban a visitar.

La luna les daba un brillo pálido mientras con dulces sonrisas, observaban al amor de sus vidas dormitar en su cama. Ambos extendieron sus manos, hasta rozar las del pequeño.

–ten maravillosas aventuras~ttebane– dijo la voz femenina y se inclinó depositando un beso en su mejilla

Un punto de luz, se iluminó sobre la piel del niño, porque aquella era la bendición de una madre. El amor que se convertía en protección para su bebé.

–que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad– dijo la voz masculina, apartando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su frente y depositando un beso

Un nuevo punto de luz, se unió al anterior, esa era la bendición de un padre. El amor que se convertía en fuerza para su bebé.

Ambos se arrodillaron, y sintiendo que su tiempo se estaba acabando, envolvieron a su niño en un abrazo familiar.

–Feliz Navidad Naruto– fueron sus palabras mientras desaparecían

Y en las sonrosadas mejillas, la sonrisa creció unos centímetros más.

Esta es una más de las maravillosas y dulces historias que veo cada Navidad, yo soy el espíritu que concede las bendiciones, que trae las buenas intenciones.

Yo lo veo todo, las navidades pasadas, presentes, y las que están por venir. Yo siempre estoy allí, aunque no me vean.

Y no se desanimen, pues les puedo asegurar certeramente, que en el futuro el niño crecerá, pasará momentos buenos y malos, reirá y llorará, perdonará y será perdonado, querrá y será querido.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, **será inmensurablemente feliz.**

.

.

.

.


End file.
